A Sensei At Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When her Sensei partners are on a mission, Crystal trains with Blaze and learns a bit more about the mysterious Fire/Undead Portal Master. :) Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **A Sensei At Heart**

Twin squeals of excitement filled the air as the Tech Portal Master and the Life Portal Master both landed on the grass outside the Sensei Fire Realm and tumbled a little, but both sisters started laughing as they got up.

Crystal eagerly grabbed her older sister's hand. "Come on, Rachel!" She said, tugging her down the path, making Rachel chuckle as she caught up and lifted the seven-year-old up into her arms.

"What's got you so hyper?" The twenty-year-old woman asked.

"I want to train with Boom Bloom and Starcast!" Crystal said with a big smile. "Boom Bloom promised to show me some really neat moves with her vine whip."

Rachel smiled at that. Ever since Crystal had become a Portal Master and had chosen Boom Bloom and Starcast as her partners, she had been very eager and diligent in her ninja training and when she gained her Bazooka Imaginator power, she also took on bazooka training with Flare Wolf.

The two girls then met up with Rachel's Sensei partners Ambush and Ro-Bow and Crystal hugged both of them happily, as did Rachel. "Hello, Ambush. Hello, Ro-Bow," said the older girl.

Both senseis nodded in greeting. "We heard you two whooping it up out there when you arrived," Ro-Bow said with a chuckle.

Crystal glanced around. "Are Starcast and Boom Bloom here?" She asked.

"They had to go out on a mission," Ambush said gently, ruffling the young girl's hair gently.

The Life Portal Master instantly looked downhearted, but then suddenly perked up as she thought of something. "Is Blaze here?" She asked. "What class is he in?"

Ro-Bow chuckled. "He's probably in the forest relaxing with Roller Brawl," he said.

"Blaze is part Knight and part Swashbuckler, but also is skilled in the Sentinel and Ninja classes," said Ambush.

Crystal's eyes lit up at hearing that and she turned to her older sister. "Rach, can Blaze train me until Boom Bloom and Starcast come back?" She asked hopefully.

The Tech Portal Master was a bit shocked at that request. Sure, Blaze had opened up a lot more to the Portal Masters since they had met him and had proven that he could trust them, but inwardly, she didn't feel it was a good idea. Not that she didn't trust Blaze, but her sisterly concern overtook her for the moment and she kneeled down to her sister's height. "Crystal, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she said gently. "Blaze does a lot of extreme training with blades and his fire powers. And while I trust him as a friend, I'm worried you might get hurt."

While Crystal understood her older sister was just being protective and concerned, she was still a bit upset as she really wanted to do some ninja training.

As Rachel stood back up feeling a bit disappointed in herself that Crystal was now sad, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ambush behind her. "Blaze would never intentionally hurt anyone, let alone a child," he said gently. "It's not in his personality."

Ro-Bow nodded. "Blaze is very experienced in combat and has the power and experience to be a sensei, but none of us know why he doesn't chose to be a sensei," he said.

Hearing the reassurances from both her Sensei partners and internally knowing she could trust Blaze without question, Rachel nodded. "Well, if Blaze agrees, then it's okay with me," she said.

Crystal's face lit up again. "Can we go find him?" She asked.

Rachel nodded and the two bid the two senseis farewell and went to find Blaze.

* * *

In the meantime, Blaze was in the forest and in a clearing laying against one of the trees with his armor and weapons off to the side, which was a change from usual. He closed his eyes for a bit but then opened them to see Roller Brawl sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulder and he decided to playfully poke her side, which caused her to giggle in her sleep and wake up to see Blaze smirking at her.

She gave him a curious look. "What?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were ticklish on your sides," he said.

That caused her to try to get up, but it was too late as Blaze gently grabbed her and started tickling her sides, which caused her to instantly laugh a lot as he kept tickling her for a bit before stopping and letting her cuddle with him. She gave him a playful glare.

"I'll get you back for that," she said in a playful voice.

Blaze just smirked. "We'll see about that," he said and kissed her.

Rachel and Crystal found the clearing where the two were and saw Blaze kissing Roller Brawl and the sisters giggled at seeing the two. Sensing someone was watching, Blaze gently broke the kiss with his love and turned to see Rachel and Crystal there and both were smiling.

Roller Brawl smiled at the two. "What's up?" She asked.

"Sorry to kinda interrupt you two, but Crystal and I need Blaze," Rachel said.

Curious and confused as to why they needed him, Blaze stood up. "What do you two need?" He asked.

Crystal looked up at him hopefully. "Blaze, would you please train me for today?" She asked him.

The Fire/Undead Portal Master was shocked, to say the least. He took a moment to regain his composure. "Um, where are Boom Bloom and Starcast?" He asked curiously.

"They're out on a mission," Rachel explained.

Blaze looked unsure. "Well, I've never really trained anyone before and there's still a lot of things I need to learn," he admitted.

Roller Brawl smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You can do it," she said confidently, making him smile and kiss her back.

Rachel turned to Crystal. "Be good and listen to Blaze," she said in a slightly stern voice.

"Yes, Rachel," said the younger girl.

Roller Brawl smiled. "I'm going with Rachel to chat about girl stuff," she said to Blaze. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and watched the Undead skater and Tech Portal Master head out before putting his armor back on and saw Crystal looking up at him curiously. "How do you teleport to places?" She asked. "Like how you first met the rest of us?"

Since he didn't have his facemask on, she saw him smile at her. "I concentrate very hard," he said and closed his eyes. "You have to feel like you're moving with the wind and let your feet move with it."

Crystal watched as Blaze soon disappeared and reappeared high up in one of the tree branches. Nodding, she did what he did. Or at least tried very hard.

But the task was a difficult one and after five minutes, Crystal saw she had only moved a couple of inches and pouted, about to try again when she heard Blaze chuckle gently as he jumped down from the tree, patting the young Portal Master's head gently. "Don't worry, it will take some time and getting used to," he said.

Taking encouragement from that, Crystal set her jaw and Blaze saw she wasn't about to give up until she had accomplished the task. He watched as she kept trying and after a couple of hours of training, she had finally succeeded in teleporting herself to different parts of the clearing, even teleporting onto Blaze's shoulders at one point and making him jump in surprise, to which she giggled and teleported away again, this time in front of him in a ready stance.

He nodded. "Okay, looks like you've got teleporting down," he said.

"Yeah, but it's really hard," she admitted.

He nodded again. "It's not that easy for me either," he said.

"But you do it with no trouble," Crystal said.

"That's only from a lot of practice and if I'm concentrating really hard," he said to her. "Now, how about we practice hitting targets?"

Nodding, she watched him set up the targets and he handed her some practice shuriken, which were made of plastic. Because she had already had training with wooden shuriken, she knew how to throw them, but had only done so with her wooden shuriken, so to practice with plastic shuriken was a step up, but as her Sensei partners had warned her, the harder the shuriken, the more careful she had to be with them. She held the plastic shuriken the way she had been taught and Blaze nodded in approval. "Now, focus on your target and concentrate," he said.

She looked at the target and threw the shuriken, but was a little off as the shuriken hit the side of the target instead of the middle. She looked up at Blaze and he gently smiled. "What what I do," he said, taking off his sunglasses and holding up his right hand, which had three real shuriken in-between his fingers. Crystal watched attentively as Blaze concentrated until he got a gleam in his eye and threw the three shuriken all at once.

And each one landed dead center on the target.

Crystal was wide eyed as she saw that and saw Blaze look at her and give her a nod. Nodding back, she mimicked his stance and concentrated very hard before she got the same gleam in her eye and threw the plastic shuriken and landed a direct hit. When she saw she had hit the target right on, she began jumping up and down in excitement. "I did it!" She said happily.

Her excitement made Blaze chuckle as they continued practice for another hour until the sun began to set and they decided to head back to the Academy.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Boom Bloom and Starcast had just returned from their mission and found Rachel and Roller Brawl chatting by one of the shallow pools of water in the Academy and the two turned to them. "Hey, guys," Rachel said. "How was the mission?"

"Successful," said Starcast.

"Where is little Crystal?" Boom Bloom asked curiously.

"Blaze is training her," Roller Brawl said with a smile.

"When Ambush and Ro-Bow told Crystal and I you both were on a mission, she remembered that Blaze had some ninja training and asked if he could teach her today," said Rachel.

The two ninja Senseis were shocked to hear that, but smiled. "Blaze is sensei worthy," said Starcast and Boom Bloom nodded.

Rachel was then curious. "Why does Blaze refuse to become a sensei?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, the doors to the Academy opened and Crystal raced in. "Boom Bloom! Starcast!" She cried out happily and hugged her two partners.

Roller Brawl smiled and then glanced around. "Where's Blaze?" She asked curiously, only to be surprised a moment later when Blaze wrapped his arms around her and kissing her cheek, causing her to blush and giggle.

Rachel also giggled at the cute scene until she felt someone gently poke her in the back and she let out a surprised cry and jumped, losing her balance and falling into Ambush, who caught her in time and helped her stand back up as she thanked him.

She then turned and saw Crystal had snuck up behind her, but had been by Boom Bloom only a moment before. "How did you do that, Crystal?" She asked and the Life and Dark Ninja Senseis echoed the Tech Portal Master's question.

"Blaze taught me to teleport and throw a ninja star at a target," said the seven-year-old Life Portal Master as she then took out a plastic shuriken Blaze had given her and took a moment to concentrate before suddenly throwing the practice shuriken and made a direct hit on one of the targets in the corner of the room, shocking all who were watching.

Both Ninja Senseis and Rachel were shocked and impressed and the young woman turned to Blaze. "Thank you for teaching Crystal today," she said to him.

"No problem," he said.

He then felt Crystal gently tug his shirt sleeve and looked down at her. "Blaze, why don't you want to become a sensei?" She asked.

He smiled. "There are still some things I need to learn about and be taught by my masters," he said gently. "And, I really don't need the extra power because power can corrupt one's mind and judgment."

Blaze was quiet for a moment as he remembered an old enemy in his past and the others waited until he spoke up again. "Power is useless unless you know how to use and control that power in battle."

"Very well said, Fire/Undead Portal Master," Boom Bloom complimented him and Starcast agreed with her.

Crystal looked up at Blaze and smiled. "Even though you turned down the offer, you're still a sensei to me," she said honestly, making Blaze smile at her and Roller Brawl smiled at seeing her love was more comfortable around people now.

Rachel then noticed Crystal was starting to get very tired and picked her up. "I think we'll stay in Skylands for tonight," she said with a smile as they saw Crystal rest her head on her older sister's shoulder. "I better go get this little ninja to bed."

Bidding them good night, which the others returned, the Tech Portal Master carried her little sister away to put her to bed. As the others also left, Roller Brawl slipped her arm through Blaze's arm. "How did training Crystal go?" She asked with a smile.

"It went well," he said, returning the smile. "She'll make a great Life Ninja one day."

He felt her kiss his cheek. "Just like how you're a great Fire Ninja," she said.

Smiling, Blaze looked at Roller Brawl and together they headed out, deciding to enjoy each other's company for the night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
